Ghost , do outro lado da vida
by Crystal Tsukino
Summary: Nas vésperas de seu casamento com Umino,Molly em uma noite , deitada em sua cama ,recebe a visita de alguém que ela jamais esqueceu , e que nunca deixou de amar . NephritexMolly


Oi pessoal !!!

Taí uma fic que sempre tive vontade de fazer , mas tinha uma preguiça do caramba toda vez que começava a escrever ... _'''

Baseando-me ( um pouquinho) no filme "Ghost - Do Outro Lado da Vida" , fiz uma fic OneShot NephritexMolly , um casal que sempre achei muito lindo , que adoraria que tivessem ficado juntos , tido algo mais , mas que infelizmente , tragicamente , foram separados pela morte ... i.i

Enfim , tá meio grande , meio melosa ( novidade XD) , mas espero que vocês gostem ! Mandem reviews pra dizer o que acharam viu ? ^_^

* * *

Alguns anos haviam se passado desde que Sailor Moon derrotara o Caos na batalha contra Sailor Galáxia , desde essa época Tókio tornara-se uma cidade pacata , claro que com certos incidentes rotineiros mas nada que pudesse ser comparado às invasões que já sofrera .

Numa loja de vestidos , uma jovem no auge de seus 23 anos experimentava um vestido de noiva . Num modelo romântico , seu decote tomara que caia em forma de coração possuía alguns babados e pequenos brilhantes pendurados , a saia era longa e solta , também bordada em rendas e pequenas contas de cristal .Seus cabelos castanhos avermelhados e ondulados , com os anos cresceram até o meio de suas costas , resolvera não prendê-los totalmente , mas apenas pequena parte deles , trançaria alguns fios para que o véu adornado com lírios brancos neles ficasse firme .

Olhava-se no espelho enquanto esboçava um meio sorriso em seus lábios , admirando seu traje . Dava uma meia volta para olhar bem , por mais que não fosse tão vaidosa , devia admitir para si mesma que estava linda , como sonhara estar naquele dia .

- Linda , maravilhosa !!! – Duas mulheres que estavam com ela dentro daquele cômodo diziam em altos brados enquanto aplaudiam .

- Ah , que isso ... Vocês são tão exageradas ! – A jovem noiva dizia timidamente enquanto as maçãs de seu rosto eram tomadas por um leve rosado - Obrigada mamãe ... Obrigada Serena .

- Você merece , Molly ! É o seu dia ! – A amiga loura aproximou-se tocando os ombros dela .

- Umino é um homem de muita sorte ! – A mãe da noivinha dizia , enquanto passava um lenço branco pelos seus olhos .

Faltava apenas uma semana para o casamento , a mãe dela estava se dedicando totalmente à todos os preparativos da cerimônia e da festa . Fazia tempo que Molly não via sua mãe tão entusiasmada , nem mesmo quando a sua joalheria tinha grandes lucros . Sua amiga Serena também , talvez toda a sua euforia se devesse ao fato de que também estava noiva , mas era diferente ...

Umino sempre fora um rapaz meigo , carinhoso e compreensivo , estava feliz em ter um companheiro como ele , mas infelizmente não podia dizer que o amava com toda a sinceridade . Ultimamente , um grande vazio parecia tomar conta de si quando ficava a refletir sobre o seu futuro , sentia-se culpada por não se alegrar tanto quanto gostaria , sua mente de repente enchia-se de dúvidas , mas procurava acreditar que fosse normal , afinal de contas , de certa forma estava nervosa por conta do casamento , morara tanto tempo com a mãe que sair da casa dela finalmente a amedrontava , a nova situação em si a deixava receosa .

Tirou cuidadosamente o vestido para não amarrotá-lo , saiu do vestuário com sua mãe e sua amiga e foi até o balcão segurando o traje em seus braços .

- Está perfeito , pode embrulhar para mim por favor ?

- Claro , felicidades para a noiva ! Que o seu casamento seja lindo e duradouro ! - A vendedora exibia a sua simpatia enquanto , com todo o cuidado , embalava o vestido para ela e enfim , devolvia-o às suas mãos .

.........

A tarde fora agitada , tivera que ir direto da loja para a Igreja para ensaiar os votos com o seu noivo , em seguida, após a insistência da mãe , foi ajudá-la a escolher o arranjo de flores para enfeitar a Igreja e a festa . Como se não bastasse , ainda foi encontrar-se com o coral que cantaria no dia , para ver as músicas , e decidir também um tema para ela e para Umino , o que foi uma dificuldade , pois nunca parara para reparar qual música teria mais a ver com o seu romance , na verdade , quem mais dava atenção à esse tipo de coisa era ele , até mesmo a data de início de seu relacionamento ela costumava esquecer de vez enquando .

Quando o dia acabara e a noite caíra , finalmente ela teve sossego e pôde retornar ao seu lar . Ao adentrar seu quarto com o vestido em mãos , pendurou-o no cabideiro e jogou-se sobre a cama , exausta . Seu celular , já jogado na mesa de cabeceira então tocou , aquele toque era inconfundível , era Umino . Nem um pouco entusiasmada , virou-se de bruços na cama , afundando o rosto no travesseiro e fechou os olhos , mas o aparelho não parava de tocar , seu noivo era insistente . Desistiu de fingir que não ouvia e resolveu atendê-lo .

- Alô ? – Sua voz soou baixa .

- Oi amor !!! Como você está ? Queria tanto ver como o vestido ficou , mas ta bom , eu sei , eu sei , não se pode ver a noiva vestida antes do casamento que dá azar ! – Ele como sempre , animado , entusiasmado , falava uma coisa atrás da outra , pelo seu tom notava-se sua ansiedade . – Eu estava pensando , com essa correria toda ... Esses dias quase não nos vimos , então eu queria te convidar para jantar num restaurante enfrente à praia , o que acha ??

- Ai Umino , estou tão cansada ... – Suspirou – Podíamos deixar para amanhã ?

- Poxa , amor ... Não a vejo faz três dias !!!

Ah , esse Umino ... Sempre fazendo tempestade em copo d'água ! Três dias não são quase nada ! Ao menos para ela , não era tempo o suficiente para sentir falta dele . Estava tão confusa sobre seus sentimentos ...

- Me desculpa , prometo que amanhã estarei mais disposta e então irei com você , mas é que hoje o dia foi muito puxado pra mim , eu só queria descansar ...

- Está bem amor , eu entendo ... Descanse bem , para estar bem disposta para o nosso casamento viu ? Boa noite , te amo ! – Sempre atencioso , preocupado , aquele jeitinho dele a cativara , talvez por isso tenha aceitado namorá-lo , noivar com ele , e finalmente , casar .

- Também ... – Respondeu ao "eu te amo" dele simplesmente dessa forma e enfim desligou .

Ficara deitada sobre a cama a olhar o teto por um tempo , depois virara seu rosto para a janela que estava aberta . O vento que adentrava balançava as cortinas brancas quase transparentes , ao olhar através podia ver a Lua crescente e também as estrelas . Naquela noite o céu estava tão estrelado que era de se estranhar , principalmente numa cidade grande como aquela .

A noite estava ficando fria demais , Molly foi até aquela janela para fechá-la , mas ao parar diante dela , não conseguiu deixar de fitar o céu noturno e perder-se em sua beleza .

Ah , as estrelas ... Tão belas , tão brilhantes , tão intensas ... Aqueles astros celestiais lhe lembravam alguém que há muito tempo havia se perdido em suas memórias . Encostou seu cotovelo na barra de madeira e então apoiou o rosto em uma de suas mãos a suspirar .

_- Molly ... – _Ouviu aquela voz ecoar em seu ouvido tão baixa quanto um sussurro , mas era inconfundível .

Olhou para os lados e não viu nada , acreditou ser alucinação , afinal de contas aquela semana estava impossível para ela . Finalmente resolveu fechar a janela e as cortinas para ter um pouco mais de privacidade , depois caminhou até o armário e então de dentro de uma gaveta puxou uma camisola azul-clara que ganhara de presente de seu noivo há um tempo atrás , depois de vesti-la , deitou-se na cama e cobriu-se , preparando-se para dormir.

.........

O relógio badalava meia-noite quando sorrateiramente a janela do quarto dela se abriu silenciosamente enquanto dormia . Por trás das cortinas brancas quase transparentes ao serem tocadas pela luz do luar a silhueta de um homem aparecia aos poucos e a atravessava . Os olhos azuis dele fitavam a jovem ao dormir admirando-a , seus cabelos castanhos ao serem tocados pelo vento esvoaçavam-se .

Molly , ao sentir certa luminosidade entrar em seu quarto , virou-se para o lado da janela e lentamente abriu seus olhos para ver o que seria .Quando sua visão ainda sonolenta finalmente não estava mais embaçada, ela reconheceu aquele homem a olhá-la deitada em sua cama . Com a surpresa , imediatamente sentou-se e desajeitada , ajoelhou-se sobre a cama , enquanto seus olhos que não piscavam sequer um segundo arregalavam-se diante da figura que a encarava com tamanha serenidade .

- Nephrite ! – Sua voz quase não saiu , diante do nó que sentia em sua garganta .

- Molly , quanto tempo ... – Enquanto a voz dele soava doce , seus lábios curvavam-se em um sorriso que mesmo melancólico , trazia em si ternura – Veja que mulher linda você se tornou ...

- Mas ... como ?? - Ela perguntava , tentando entender a presença dele ali .

Esticou o seu braço tentando tocá-lo , mas quando a sua mão se aproximava do corpo dele o suficiente para senti-lo , atravessava-o . Aquele corpo à sua frente não possuía matéria , não era capaz de dividir calor .

Os olhos dela então começaram a adquirir o brilho que as lágrimas produziam antes de rolarem . O sorriso dele se fechou ao notar a tristeza dela , quando a primeira lágrima rolou pela face delicada que ela possuía , tentando confortá-la , aproximou sua mão como se fosse secá-la .

Por mais que não pudessem dividir toques intensos , quando a mão do general superficialmente a tocou , mesmo que não tenha sido capaz de enxugá-la , lhe passou conforto , tal sensação a fez fechar os olhos momentaneamente , mas logo os abriu , com medo de que ele sumisse se os mantivesse fechados por muito tempo .

- O que faz aqui ? – Perguntou , já mais calma .

- Vim para lhe dar os parabéns ... – Enquanto falava , voltava seu olhar para o vestido na cabideira – Ficará belíssima naquele vestido .

- Por que tinha que aparecer justo agora ?? – Ela apertou a colcha enquanto falava . – Como poderei me casar depois de hoje , me diga ! Se eu já estava confusa , imagine agora !!! Não é justo !!!

- Molly ... – Ele se prontificava a falar .

- Eu nunca te esqueci ... – Mas ela em um sussurro o interrompeu .

Ao ouvir as palavras dela , o general com um olhar pesaroso abaixou-se diante dela ,ficando com o rosto a milímetros de distância do dela que ao ver-se tão próxima a ele , abaixou a cabeça em um discreto acesso de timidez .

- Eu também , jamais a esqueci ... Durante todos esses anos , não houve um dia sequer que eu não tenha a observado ... – Enquanto falava , aproximava mais ainda seu rosto ao dela , permitindo dessa forma que a jovem sentisse a sua aura calorosa .

- Então porque nunca apareceu para mim ? Por que só agora ? – Indagava , indignada .

- Porque queria que você seguisse em frente , Molly ... Já não fazemos parte do mesmo mundo , jamais poderia fazê-la feliz . – Respondia pesaroso .

- Então porque surge para mim quase nas vésperas do meu casamento ? – Finalmente voltava a encará-lo .

- Porque sinto que está com medo , sinto que está em dúvida por minha causa .

Era verdade , o fato dela não conseguir entregar seu coração a Umino era o amor que ainda nutria por Nephrite , por mais que ele não pertencesse mais a este mundo . Não se pode amar alguém quando se nutre esse sentimento por outra pessoa , por mais que ela já não esteja mais viva.

- ... E o que devo fazer ? – A voz dela soou falhada enquanto as mãos dela paravam de apertar a colcha aos poucos , em resignação . – Não é certo magoar Umino , ele não merece ...

- Então permita que ele te faça feliz . – Falou num tom mais firme . – Molly , enquanto estiver desse jeito , jamais poderei descansar em paz .

- Ah , Nephrite ... – Ela tentou tocar a mão dele , mas outra vez atravessou-o . – Isso não é justo ! Você está tão perto , mas ao mesmo tempo tão distante !

- Há uma forma de nos sentirmos ... – Disse ainda fitando-a nos olhos – Mas só poderemos fazer isso uma única vez .

Se havia algo que ela realmente queria , era poder sentir o calor dos braços dele ao menos uma vez , por mais que isso pudesse destruir completamente o seu futuro com Umino .

- Feche os olhos ... – Ele prosseguiu , ainda com o rosto próximo ao dela . – Concentre-se em seu maior desejo , e então , deixe que o sono a leve ...

Ela respirou fundo , como se buscasse forças para impedir que as lágrimas tomassem conta de si , e então lentamente fechou seus olhos e a única coisa em que conseguia pensar era o quanto queria estar ao lado dele , o quanto desejava senti-lo .

- Erga sua mão para mim ... – Ele sussurrava .

Acatando ao pedido , lentamente ela ergueu sua mão que diante tal emoção estava trêmula , e ele , também centrado naquele desejo , aos poucos aproximou a sua mão da dela . Com o olhar fixado no rosto delicado de Molly , lentamente aproximou seus dedos aos dela , era um esforço absurdo para uma alma sentir o toque ou o calor das coisas , para conseguir tal trunfo o espírito tinha que ter muita força de vontade , e ele realmente a tinha . Um sorriso de contentamento se abriu nos lábios dela quando , mesmo que tão sutil , sentiu as pontas dos dedos do general tocar os seus . Aos poucos suas mãos encontravam-se , e quando dividiam seus toques , uma luz branca e calorosa surgia quando matéria se encontrava com alma .

- Durma ... – Sussurrou mais uma vez , quando seus lábios quase colavam-se aos dela .

Como se estivesse hipnotizada , teve a sensação de adormecer levemente , mas como uma sonâmbula abriu os olhos , quando finalmente pôde enxergar novamente , viu-se diante de seu amado general , na varanda de um lindo palácio o qual nunca imaginara que podia existir .

- Que lugar é esse ? – Perguntou , admirada com tamanha beleza diante de seus olhos .

- Palácio de Cristal , Milênio de prata . - O general afirmou , aproximando-se novamente dela .

Fitando-o de cima a baixo , ainda parecia desacreditada com o que via . Como uma criança temerosa , lentamente aproximou-se dele também , suas mãos assustadas tocaram o rosto dele com cuidado , como se este pudesse quebrar facilmente .

Ao sentir o toque caloroso dela , ele fechou os olhos e se permitiu abrir um sorriso de contentamento , imediatamente tocou aquelas mãos pequeninas e as segurou firmemente , finalmente saiu de seu transe momentâneo para olhá-la mais uma vez , mas antes que conseguisse falar qualquer coisa , um ato desesperado da jovem o desconsertou . Em um impulso ela o abraçou fortemente , afundando o rosto em seu peito , aos poucos ele pôde sentir a sua farda molhar devido às lágrimas incessantes dela . O soluçar desesperado de seu pranto parecia apertar o coração dele , como se tal tristeza pudesse ser dividida à dois e de certa forma era . Tudo o que pôde fazer naquele momento foi envolvê-la em seus braços e afagar seus cabelos , tentando confortá-la .

- Molly , não chore ... – Era inútil dizer , mas o que mais poderia ser dito ?

- Eu sonhei com esse abraço durante tanto tempo ! – Falava entre soluços – Teve vezes que eu achei que a sua falta nunca seria suprida , que eu nunca seria capaz de seguir em frente ... Teve vezes que eu pedia à Deus para morrer , para poder ficar com você ! – Desabafava .

_Oh meu amor , minha querida_

_Ansiei pelo seu toque_

_Por um longo e solitário tempo_

_E o tempo passa tão devagar ..._

_E o tempo pode fazer tanto ..._

- Molly , a sua tristeza também é a minha ... Eu gostaria tanto de poder ter passado mais tempo com você , eu fui um idiota e quando finalmente me dei conta disso ... foi tarde demais . Não pense que não dói em mim também . – Ele repousava seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela e passava a abraçá-la ainda mais forte do que antes ,pressionando o corpo frágil contra o seu , desejando senti-lo com todas as fibras de seu ser .

Ficaram daquele modo por um longo período de tempo , até ela se acalmar e finalmente inclinar seu rosto marcado pelo seu choro para cima , para poder olhá-lo mais uma vez .

- Vamos aproveitar a chance que temos de ficar juntos essa noite ... – Ele disse ao levar suas mãos até o rosto dela , para poder enxugar as suas lágrimas .

Por mais que seu coração sufocasse em tristeza , ao ouvir as palavras de seu amado abriu um sorriso , de fato não adiantaria derramar suas lágrimas naquele momento , o qual ela deveria aproveitar o máximo , porque seria o único .

De dentro do palácio , o som de uma valsa podia ser ouvida apesar de não haver ninguém lá dentro . Na verdade aquele cenário não passava de uma lembrança do general , já nem mais existia , há muito se extinguira .

Ao ouvir o som da música , ele fez uma breve reverência à jovem e então estendeu sua mão à ela , convidando-a para valsar . Por mais que estivesse só de camisola , Molly não se importava , satisfeita por poder partilhar aquele momento com ele , segurou sua mão e então permitiu que ele a guiasse naquela dança.

Lembrou-se daquela vez , há muitos anos , quando também pôde partilhar o mesmo momento com seu amado , mas naquela ocasião ele apenas a usara para alcançar seus objetivos e mesmo assim ela não se importara . Mas agora era diferente , não havia metas , muito menos planos , mas apenas uma orquestra e um casal que parecia partilhar as mesmas emoções .

Uma névoa branca os envolveu , e de repente eles estavam no meio do salão do palácio ainda a valsar , mas a simples camisola de Molly tornara-se um lindo vestido de gala branco e longo , como o da princesa daquele lugar .

Quando o som daquela música finalmente terminou , e ao diminuir de passos o casal parava de dançar , ambos olharam-se profundamente dentro dos olhos dos outros . Não dividiram palavras ou sequer se entregaram a pensamentos , como se o coração falasse acima de todos os sentidos , os rostos aproximaram-se e quando finalmente o general podia sentir a respiração quente da jovem tocar seu rosto , seus lábios se encontraram com os dela e finalmente , após tudo o que vivenciaram tanto em vida como na morte dele , selaram seu primeiro beijo .

_Você ainda é minha ?_

_Preciso de seu amor ..._

_Preciso de seu amor ..._

_Que Deus traga logo seu amor para mim _

Os braços fortes envolveram a cintura tão frágil , as mãos delicadas envolveram a nuca e afagaram os cabelos revoltos , os corações palpitavam acelerados , por mais que um deles já nem devesse existir , naquele momento se havia algo que os dois podiam sentir convictamente , era a sensação de estarem vivos . Aquele beijo prolongou-se como se fosse durar uma eternidade , talvez porque cada um deles desejasse lembrar dele nitidamente depois que tudo aquilo se acabasse e eles já não pudessem dividir tal sensação . Enquanto os lábios ao tocarem-se , acariciavam-se , as línguas entrelaçavam-se e entregavam-se . Sem que percebessem , enquanto dividiam aquelas sensações e emoções , da varanda do belo palácio lunar uma estrela cadente surgia nos céus , como a responsável por realizar o desejo de ambos .

Quando finalmente o beijo foi cessado e eles voltaram a se olhar , o general disse :

- Tudo o que vivemos hoje foi especial Molly e não deve ser esquecido .

Ela sorriu ao ouvi-lo dizer aquilo .

- Mas você tem que seguir enfrente depois de hoje , não pode viver do passado . – Ele prosseguiu , fazendo-a fechar aquele sorriso . – Eu te amo , mas não posso estar ao seu lado para lhe dar toda atenção de que precisa e merece , por mais que eu queira .

- Para com isso ... – Pediu .

- Não Molly , me escute ... O seu noivo pode ter todos os defeitos , mas se há algo que percebo é que ele a ama de verdade e vai te dar todo o carinho que você precisa , e que mesmo se eu tivesse vivo talvez não pudesse lhe dar .

- Para ! – Suplicou .

- Molly , você não deseja o meu bem ?

- Claro que desejo ! – Respondeu de prontidão.

- Então siga enfrente ! Do contrário minha alma jamais poderá descansar !

Depois do que ele acabara de dizer , ela já não havia palavras a falar . Não queria ser motivo de sofrimento para ele , muito menos prendê-lo à uma condição tão sofrida . Envergonhada de seu egoísmo , de só pensar em seu sofrimento , baixou a cabeça . Ele , ao notá-la tão cabisbaixa , segurou delicadamente seu queixo , erguendo seu rosto para cima , para que novamente pudesse fitá-lo .

_Os rios solitários_

_Correm para o mar , para o mar_

_Para os braços abertos do mar _

_Os rios solitários sussurram_

_Espere por mim , espere por mim ..._

_Estou voltando para casa_

_Espere por mim ..._

- Você é linda , jovem , inteligente ... Têm tudo para ser feliz , além de um homem que a ama e vive em sua função , tem amigos , família , jamais estará sozinha ... E quando se sentir só , olhe para o céu , enquanto nele houver estrelas , estarei olhando por você, sempre ...

Por mais que algumas lágrimas rolassem pelo seu rosto novamente , seu olhar já não demonstrava tamanho desespero , seus lábios esboçavam um pequeno sorriso , apesar de seu coração ainda doer tanto .

- Dê uma chance ao Umino , abra seu coração para ele . Deixe que ele te faça feliz , da maneira que eu não pude fazer ... – Fez uma breve pausa , não querendo render-se à dor também . - Eu não posso tomar aquele milkshake com você Molly , mas ele pode tomar vários . – Após fazer tal comentário , permitiu-se dar um breve riso .

- Bobo ! Isso não tem graça ! – A voz dela soava tremida novamente devido ao choro , mas por mais que as malditas lágrimas quisessem descer mais uma vez , ela se permitia dar uma breve risada também , enquanto mais uma vez o abraçava .

- Amanhã , quando acordar ... Quero que esteja radiante , quero que se permita empolgar-se com o seu casamento , quero que forme uma linda família , e não deixe de dar atenção ao seu futuro marido Molly , ele sente a sua falta . – Apertou o abraço – Quero que me prometa , por mim , que vai seguir em frente , que vai se permitir ser feliz . Prometa Molly , me dê essa alegria , por favor .

- Eu prometo ... – Ela sussurrou .

- O meu tempo está acabando , tenho que partir ... – Ele disse , enquanto afagava os cabelos dela .

- Mas , já ?? – Fitou-o , sentindo seu coração apertar só de ouvi-lo dizer um quase adeus .

- Eu preciso , Molly ... Gostaria de ficar , mas é impossível . – Disse pesaroso .

Antes que ele desaparecesse , como ela temia que fosse acontecer , agarrou-o desesperadamente e então beijou-o mais uma vez , com mais ardor do que da primeira , e tudo o que ele fez foi retribuir na mesma intensidade .

O céu antes coberto pelo escuro véu da noite agora tornava-se claro com o Sol a amanhecer no horizonte além do lago de águas cristalinas que envolvia o belo palácio , quando o beijo finalmente teve o seu fim , o general segurou as mãos da jovem mais uma vez .

- Me faça feliz Molly , seja feliz ... – Enquanto falava , aos poucos suas mãos se soltavam das dela , e lentamente ele se afastava .

Não querendo entregar-se às lágrimas novamente , e sabendo que se abrisse os lábios para dizer qualquer palavra elas teimariam em rolar descontroladamente , enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e pareciam estremecer , um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios e ao gesticular com a cabeça assentiu ao pedido de seu amado , fazendo-o sorrir satisfeito também .

- Eu a amo , e sempre , sempre , sempre vou amá-la ... – Estas foram suas ultimas palavras antes de finalmente desaparecer definitivamente .

- Eu também Nephrite , você é e sempre será o único e grande amor da minha vida ! – Apesar dele não mais estar lá , ela disse , já não contendo mais suas lágrimas ( E nem eu contendo as minhas ! i.i) .

_Oh meu amor, minha querida _

_Ansiei , ansiei pelos teus beijos !_

_Você ainda é minha ?_

_Preciso de seu amor ..._

_Preciso de seu amor ..._

_Que deus traga logo seu amor para mim !_

_........_

Os raios de sol entraram pela janela de seu quarto que permanecera aberta toda a madrugada . Aos poucos abriu os seus olhos e então fitou o teto de seu quarto , ao sentar-se na cama e tirar a coberta de cima de si , olhou para baixo para ver seu corpo e este ainda estava vestido naquela camisola azul que Umino lhe dera .

_Foi tudo um sonho ?_ – Pensou – _Não , ele realmente esteve aqui _... – Concluiu ao ver a janela ainda aberta .

Olhara para o seu vestido de noiva pendurado na cabideira e ao observá-lo lembrou-se das palavras do general :

"_Quero que me prometa , por mim , que vai seguir em frente , que vai se permitir ser feliz ."_ – Após lembrar-se , ao espreguiçar-se , abriu um sorriso e suspirou , tomando coragem para levantar-se da cama .

- Eu cumprirei a promessa , Nephrite ... – Disse ao olhar para a janela mais uma vez .

- Molly , ainda de camisola ?? Não acredito , se arrume logo , temos tanta coisa para resolver !!! - Sua mãe , falou disparadamente ao entrar no quarto em sua hiper-atividade cotidiana – Vá se vestir enquanto eu arrumo sua cama , anda !!!

- Sim mamãe, pode deixar ! – Respondeu entusiasmada , surpreendendo sua mãe .

Finalmente mostrara mais interesse nos preparativos de sua cerimônia e inclusive passou a participar mais deles , na noite daquele dia finalmente fora jantar com Umino , sentia-se bem com o jeito tão carinhoso de seu noivo , estava decidida a ao menos tentar ser tão dedicada à aquele relacionamento quanto ele , afinal de contas , havia prometido isso à alguém realmente muito especial .

Os dias foram passando até que o dia do casamento finalmente chegou , Molly estava radiante e extremamente bela naquele vestido de noiva . Ao entrar na Igreja ao soar dos sinos dourados das torres , a primeira a avistar foi a madrinha , Serena , aos prantos devido à emoção de ver a amiga casando . Umino estava todo pomposo , aquele dia era realmente o mais feliz de sua vida , estava tão preocupado em ficar bonito para sua noiva que até abrira mão de seus óculos fundo de garrafa e colocara lentes .

A cerimônia foi perfeita , o coral cantou divinamente , a música tema do casal ela acabou permitindo que sua mãe mesma escolhesse , quis dar esse gosto à ela . O mais incrível , apesar da Igreja maravilhosa , da música , dos enfeites , era o céu estrelado daquela noite , talvez fosse a noite mais clara de todo o ano , as estrelas pareciam observar aquele casamento a todo o tempo.

Os noivos saíam da Igreja recebendo a tradicional chuva de arroz dos convidados ao descerem as escadarias . O momento tão esperado pelas mulheres havia chegado .

- É hora de jogar o buquê !!! – Molly disse animada , virando-se de costas para as convidadas .

- Aaaaaai , é minha chance para finalmente casar com o meu querido Darien ! – Serena sonhava acordada , abraçando-se ao braço de seu noivo que sorria desconcertado .

- Cala a boca Serena , quem vai casar com Darien sou eu ! – Dizia Rini a mostrar a língua .

- Mas vocês duas nunca mudam ! – Darien dizia entre risos , divertindo-se com a situação .

Molly não pôde deixar de ouvir a discussão delas , e então ,decidida a fazer um agrado à sua amiga , mirou o buquê de lírios brancos em sua direção , fazendo-o cair exatamente em suas mãos .

- Pegueeei ! - Serena vibrava em alegria .

- Me dá isso aqui ! - Rini pulava em cima dela no intuito de tomar as flores de suas mãos , em pouco tempo as duas já estavam caindo no tapa , para variar .

Finalmente os noivos se despediam e encaminhavam-se a Limusine branca que os levaria par ao aeroporto , onde eles pegariam o avião que os levariam para a França , onde passariam sua Lua de Mel .

Andando até o carro , Molly parou por um momento e então inclinou o rosto para olhar para o céu , notando o quanto este estava estrelado sorriu , em meio todos aqueles pequenos astros reluzentes havia uma estrela solitária que parecia brilhar mais que as outras , ao avistá-la a jovem abriu um pequeno sorriso .

"_Você é linda , jovem , inteligente ... Têm tudo para ser feliz , além de um homem que a ama e vive em sua função , tem amigos , família , jamais estará sozinha ... E quando se sentir só , olhe para o céu , enquanto nele houver estrelas , estarei olhando por você, sempre ..."_ - Lembrou-se das palavras do general , e estas confortaram o seu coração , toda vez que recordava-se delas , sua alma preenchia-se de serenidade .

_Eu o amo , sempre o amei , e sempre vou amá-lo , sempre !_ – Pensou .

- Querida , vamos ? – Umino a chamou assim que abriu a porta da Limusne para que ela entrasse .

- Claro , querido ! - Ela sorriu e em seguida caminhou até o veículo , adentrando-o .

E naquele momento , a estrela que brilhava solitária no céu noturno sem que ninguém visse tomou a forma de um homem , um general , que sorria finalmente satisfeito a observar aquele carro partir e sumir ao longe .

_Agora que você está feliz , minha missão está cumprida ... É hora de dizer adeus ._

O brilho da estrela foi reduzindo gradativamente até que finalmente desapareceu na imensidão do céu . O general finalmente se dera conta de que sua amada estava em boas mãos , e que daqui para frente não cabia mais à ele protegê-la , era hora de finalmente encontrar a luz e descansar , o paraíso o aguardava . Quem sabe um dia , quando a jovem finalmente deixasse o mundo depois de uma velhice tranquila eles não se reencontrassem ? Ou então , quem sabe a mãe natureza lhes desse outra chance em uma outra vida ?

Não se sabe , mas a única coisa que importava naquele momento era a felicidade dela , e ela parecia tê-la encontrado . Mas por mais que ele estivesse já no céu , junto aos seus outros companheiros de guerra , ele estaria sempre , sempre , olhando por ela .

_**FIM**_

* * *

E aí gente ?? Muito triste ,muito melosa ? Tá bonita ?? i.i ( Acreditam que a baka aqui chorou ao escrever a fic? u.u )

Espero que tenham gostado !!! A propósito , o nome da música da fic é _Unchained Melody_ , que consequentemente é a trilha sonora do filme "Ghost" ( Oh , não diga ... XD )

Nyaaaaaaah,espero que tenham gostado ! Mandem-me reviews , pleaaaase! x.x


End file.
